


Hate Me Today

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Bully, Friendship, Gallavich, Hate, Hurt, Love, M/M, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Mickey worries his sister's new job will have disastrous effects when she starts working for the Gallaghers. the Same Ian Gallagher who he used to torment daily in school.  Will she be forced to pay for the mess that he himself created?





	Hate Me Today

Chapter One:

“So Fiona hired a new girl for the front desk,” Lip says looking anywhere but Ian. He stares at his brother for a minute trying to judge why is brother loos so nervous about the fact that their sister hired a new front desk girl at their hotel. She always did the hiring at all three hotels that they owned and ran. It was her that had gotten an inheritance from some old lady she had worked for years ago that afforded her the money to buy the first one, the one that Carl and Debbie ran being. The first of the three. It has been run down and they as a family had managed after a lot of hard work to make it thrive.

“Why do you care? Did you fuck her already or something?” Ian asked not really caring. Fiona would flip her shit.  

“Well…kind of but that was years ago. Umm no I was more thinking about you little bro.” Lip says still acting like a nervous squirrel.

“Well I know I didn’t fuck her.” Ian jokes.   Lip grabs the paperwork off the desk and sits it down next to Ian who is doing his own paperwork. 

_Mandy Milkovich_

Now he understood why Lip was acting so weird. Ian didn’t have the best past with the Milkovich family. In fact, Mandy is what has started it all. When she lied to her brothers and said that he tried to hurt her. His life has never been the same after. Even after he had told Mandy the truth. The hate didn’t stop, in fact, it got worse, but then it was only one of her brothers. Mickey. When Mandy has told him the truth( he had a field day with Ian’s sexuality. He bullied him for years.

”wait…you slept with Mandy? When?” Ian asked.

”You remember when she came to the house after graduation to apologize to you?” Ian starts laughing.

”seriously? She came to tell me sorry for starting of all the shit with Mickey and you fucked her??”

”Hey, do you know how hard it was not to fuck her beforehand? I was being a supportive brother. ” Ian snorts and shakes his head. ”you ok with her working here?”

”ecstatic? No. But it’s fine. She isn’t the one who terrorized me. No matter what she told her brothers, the constant pain and embarrassment that Mickey pushed on me wasn’t her fault any more than you banging half the female population is mine.” Lip nods and that’s settled.  Ian appreciated his bother being protective but there was no need. As long as she kept her brother as far away from him as possible.

 

”you got a job where?!” Mickey asked his sister. Was she crazy? The Gallagher’s were annoying self-righteous assholes.

“It’s a job. I didn’t think she’d  hire me after what you did to her brother but she did and I need the fucking money.”

“I didn’t do shit to that prick.” He grunted. That wasn’t entirely true. He took his anger out on that kid. He knew that. It had all started as him protecting his bitch of a sister. Then it was about something else altogether. Fucking Gallagher. Fucking too good, coming out like being like that was cause for some victorious parade or some shit. It wasn’t. It was the thug that hid in the shadows, he needed to teach him that. He couldn’t take the chance of being nice to him. What if someone thought…fuck that prick.

“You beat the shit out of him every day for years mick. If for no other reason than he wasn’t afraid of who he was.” She crossed her arms over her chest and he just got up and walked to his room, ignoring her. What did she know anyway? Maybe he beat the fuck out of him because she didn’t like the way he looked.

“Fucking Gallagher’s ruin everything.” He said to himself before shutting out the world for the night.

——

Mandy took a deep breath Monday morning walking into the hotel that Fiona placed her at. She didn’t know what kind of reception she would get or even which Gallagher’s she would be working with. She would have to prove herself, she knew that much. She knew that they would all hate her. She had started all this, Ian could say he forgave her but how would his family feel, how would he actually feel when she worked for his family.

She walked in ready to face the music when she is met by a cute looking receptionist.  “Mandy right?” She says cheerfully. Mandy just nods and lets the girl speak. Apparently, this was the girl training her. No Gallagher’s to be seen. She took a deep breath. She wondered if they were the kind of bosses that weren’t around all the time. She was about to ask just that when she heard deep laughter and saw none other than Ian Gallagher rounding the corner. He was talking to some guy at the door who was blatantly flirting with Ian.  Ian was smiling but he didn’t seem all that interested.  He turned and saw Mandy and she braced herself.

“Mandy!” He said happily. “Excuse me Mace. I have to get back to work” he says and goes over to her suddenly pulling her into a hug. If she hadn’t been stone cold sober, she would swear she was hallucinating.

“Hi.,” she said in shock. “Thank you for the job.” She contributed awkwardly.

“Well, you can thank Fiona for that. But you’ll be working here with me and lip. I hear there’s a past there• he teases her.

“Oh god.” She covers her face. She hadn’t thought about that night in years. She had made a complete fool of herself.

“Don’t be embarrassed: I hear his charms are hard to resist.” He jokes and she shakes her head.

 

“I’d rather forget it ever happened.” She shakes her head.

“Forget what happened?” Lip asks as he rounds the corner. Of all the Gallagher’s she has to work for it would be the one she threw herself at, who she had ironically given her virginity to. Not that she’d ever admit that to anyone, not even Lip not that she thought he had noticed: especially since she had a reputation of quite the opposite.

 

“Nothing. Forget it” she spoke quickly her eyes pleading with Ian who just smiled at her.

 

Mickey looked up when his sister came home. All smiles. He didn’t acknowledge her, he just kept watching the TV.  He didn’t want to ask how the new job went; at least she didn’t look like they fired her or something.

“Hey, asshole.” She said plopping down on the couch.  “Work is great thanks for asking”. Mandy said the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

“Don’t care” he grunted but he did in a way. His choices were his own. He didn’t really want his sister to pay for those choices “working with mother hen and the little one?”

“How do you know who works at which one mick?” He shrugged.

“Banged a dude in one or two of them.” He shrugged it off.

“Gross. I don’t need to know that shit.” She got up and he flipped her off.

“You asked how I know. That’s how I know.”

“Ok asshole. Anyway no I’m working with Lip and Ian.” He froze. Seriously? Ian now has power in his hands, he could make Mandy suffer for his sins. She needed the job, they needed the money, but fuck. Her working for Ian was a disaster.  

“Don’t come crying to me when they make your life a living hell”

“They aren’t that bad Mickey. Did you forget that you’re the one that terrorized Ian over being the exact same thing you are.”

“Fuck off,” He said turning to move away from his sister, but she stopped him.

“Mickey you are not the same as you were back then, I know that. I know all of it now. It’s just a job. I like it, they are nice. Its good money.” He sighed. She was right about that much.

“I know. I just don’t want you paying for the sins of your asshole brother. It isn’t worth it.” She smiled a rare and genuine smile.

“Hey, I’m the only one here that can call my brother an asshole.” He chuckled at her and shook his head before making his way to his room. He would never admit it but Mandy working in that place more than terrified him. What if they were being nice to his sister to make her pay for the things he did. The things in his adolescence were cruel. All in an attempt to hide his own hatred of himself, he took it out on that kid, if his sister had to pay for that, he would never forgive himself.


End file.
